


Rainbows, Lollipops, and Death

by LadyArinn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Nico, M/M, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets teased by his siblings and learns that he makes a distinct face when he thinks about a certain son of Hades. Title courtesy of ModernFemMerlinSpy and CaptainKenway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows, Lollipops, and Death

Nico was late, which wasn't really that unusual. It wasn't that he made a habit out of not being on time for things but sometimes he just didn't pay attention to the time or ended up side tracked, and so Will wasn't really all that worried about it. It also wasn't like they were meeting up for anything important, either. They were just planning on hanging out a bit before going to dinner, which was pretty much a typical thing for them to do and wasn't all that special.

Hm. Maybe they should do something else, like go somewhere or something. Not today, obviously, but eventually. And maybe to like a restaurant or the movies or something. Maybe a fair! That was a date thing, and it would be fun. Nico would hate it, but he was always so cute when he got all scowly and started threatening to bury him alive. He could win him a bear or something like that, and then he'd get all embarrassed and would start blushing which was even _cuter…_

"Ew. Will's got his Nico face on." Will was pulled from his happy thoughts about coaxing Nico onto the Ferris wheel and back to his bed in Apollo's cabin, for which he glared at the younger sibling who was grinning at him evilly.

"Quiet, Debbie," Austin calls down from his bunk across the room, "He can have whatever face he wants."

"Yeah, I know. But I just wish it wasn't so _gross_." His sister whined.

"My face is not gross." Will tells her, finally deciding to stick up for himself. She just keeps on grinning.

"It is when you think about Nico. You get all," She pulls an extremely dramatic expression that he knows he'd never do, and ends up cracking herself up. "No, no, I'm serious. You get all happy and pleased with yourself, and yearning-y, like you want him with you all the time and even though it sounds awful you think the idea is great. Plus you have the stupidest grin, and you blush."

" _'Yearning-y'_ ," Jonah snorts from his desk, hunched in front of his laptop, "Daughter of the God of poetry, and she comes up with _'yearning-y'_."

"Oh, you want poetry? I'll give you poetry." Debbie threatens as she gets up, and everyone hurries to cut her off. The last time she'd started a poetry battle it had been with Kayla and it hadn't ended for days. Continuous poetry, everything from sonnets to limericks to spoken word, and it had refused to end. It hadn't been bad poetry, some of it had actually been quite good, but after days of it everyone else had started to subconsciously do it too, and the other heads of the cabins had actually called a meeting about it and had threatened him in order to get him to bring an end to the entire thing.

There were every strict rules about poetry slams and battles in place now for his cabin.

"She's right, you know," Kayla says from a beanbag where she'd been tuning her guitar, "You do have a very distinct 'Nico face'." Will glares at her, and all she does is grin back crookedly. " _Don't go hatin' on me when I'm just preachin' the truth._ " She sings lightly, strumming on her now perfectly tuned instrument.

"Stop writing bad country songs." He replies, and he gets a guitar pick aimed at his head in return. "And no matter what you guys say, I do not have a Nico face. I just have my face, which smiles when I think about him sometimes because it wants to and he's my boyfriend so it's allowed." Debbie snorts, but they're all saved from his absolutely stunning retort when a familiar knock sounds at the door. Getting up to answer it, he gives everyone a warning look that he can tell from the smiling faces that answer him does absolutely _nothing_.

"Hey," Nico sighs when he answers the door, hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans and his eyes looking off to the left, "Sorry. I kind of fell asleep and…" He shrugs his thin shoulders, and it's only when he hears the snickers from his siblings that he realizes he's smiling.

"Oh, yeah," He clears his throat and tries to straighten his face into something less... adoring, he supposes, because he didn't want the morons behind him to have any more ridiculous ammunition in their constant quest to tease him to death. "It's alright." He steps out and closes the door behind him and pretends that he doesn't see the confused look on Nico's face or hear the cackling behind him.

"Wanna walk for a bit?" He asks, and Nico shrugs before diverting his eyes and making a face like he was trying to figure out the answer to a puzzle.

They walk in awkward silence for not even a minute before it gets too much for Will, so he starts to tell Nico about this person who'd come in to the infirmary (he wasn't going to say who, exactly, because of doctor-patient confidentiality) with a scratch from a loose nail and had been convinced that he'd contracted tetanus and was going to die. The story was enough to get Nico's tense shoulders to relax and pull a chuckle from him, easing him up enough that he started on his own story about the daughter of Hermes who he'd helped with sword fighting earlier.

Will watched him as he talked, all the tiny expressions that darted across his face and the happy quirk of his lips that wasn't quite a smile, the way his slim hands started to dart around when he got into the story and had to constantly push his errant strands of hair behind his ear. He was just so cute and Will just… Will was smiling and probably making the face his sisters had accused him of, so he quickly tried to make it not do what it was doing.

"What are you doing with your face?" Nico abruptly questioned, face scrunched up in confusion and his eyes judging whatever he was doing a little harshly, truth be told. And Will didn't really know how to answer him, because what could he say really? _'I was just trying not to smile at how cute and adorable and wonderful you are and how much I really really like you,'_ Sounded idiotic and… And if it sounded stupid why was he doing it?

Why should he stop smiling about how much he enjoyed his boyfriend's face and personality and hands and every single other wonderful thing about him? Who cared if he liked him so much he made a stupid face at just the thought of him? Sure, his siblings were going to tease him, but they were single and obviously didn't understand so their opinions didn't really matter.

"Will?" Nico asked, concerned over the fact that he had taken so long to answer, and Will was only jerked from his thoughts when his chilled hand lightly brushed his, "You okay?"

Will smiled like he always wanted to when he was around Nico and had apparently been doing unconsciously just at the thought of the boy, and something in it made the smaller boy blush.

"I'm peachy, Babe. What are your feelings on Ferris Wheels and funnel cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> This meant to be somethign else but ended up as this instead, so now I have to go write the other thing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
